Level 5-5
For the canceled mini-game version of this level, see Bungee Blitz. |Zombie = |FR = |before = << |after = >>}} Level 5-5 is the 45th Plants vs. Zombies level and the 5th Roof level. When the level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the Garlic. Difficulty *Large amounts of Bungee Zombies constantly come down at one time, and the plants the player receives are not the best plants to be used against them. Strategies *Plant as many Chompers as possible to eat the zombies. Remember that Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies all take only one bite to be killed. *Plant as many Pumpkins to defend your Chompers. Ladder Zombies could help you here, since zombies will climb over the protected Chomper, and nothing will eat it. Just make sure not too many ladders are placed. If a ladder is placed, just dig up the Pumpkin and replace it with a new one if another one is given. *Replace plants after Bungee Zombies take them. *Use Cherry Bombs when big amounts of zombies come at one time. Cherry Bombs are best to deal with zombies that come in the "Final Wave". It is usually a waste to destroy only one or two ladders as they are removed if you dig up the Pumpkins. Advanced strategy This level has been rated as "very hard", this must be because with the only plants in level 5-5 that the conveyor belt provides you (Flower Pot, Chomper, Pumpkin, Cherry Bomb) to stop the massive in flux of Bungee Zombies, your task of guarding the house seems like an impossible task at first. However, using the correct approach, the seemingly impossible-to-stop wave of bungee zombies can be dealt with: *Be reactive, not aggressive: In level 5-5, you want to respond to the zombies landing on the roof. When the conveyor belt starts rolling, plants will start appearing for you to plant. However, do not '''plant them immediately, '''wait for the first Bungee Zombie to land on the roof. You are given three columns of Flower Pots to start. **Take a Chomper off the conveyor belt and plant it in column 3 (counting from the left of the screen), in the same row as the first zombie that landed on your roof. **When the second Bungee Zombie lands on your roof, take your second Chomper and place it also on the third column of Flower Pots, on the same tow as the second Bungee Zombie to land on your roof. ***If however, a Bungee Zombie lands on the same row as the one that the first Bungee Zombie landed on, then take a Chomper off the conveyor belt and place it in the second column of flower pots, behind the Chomper (that is likely still chewing, and is thus vulnerable). That way the "Chomper behind" will devour the incoming zombie, giving the "Chomper in front" more time to keep chewing and hopefully swallow. **Your objective is (as the Bungee Zombies eventually land on each of rows 1-5, to correspondingly fill up the Flower Pots in column 3 with Chompers). ***You should be seeing some Pumpkins on the conveyor belt, by now. Ignore the Pumpkins when you first see them on the conveyor belt, let it slide all the way to the left and stay waiting there; do not place a Pumpkin as soon as you see one on the conveyor belt - again be reactionary. Let the Pumpkin stay on the conveyor belt until you see a Chomper on the front lines that is still chewing, which is being approached by a zombie, for which the Chomper (in column 2) behind it is still chewing and cannot protect the Chomper in column 3, or there is no Chomper in column 2 and you do not have a Chomper waiting on the conveyor belt. That is when you deploy the Pumpkin off your conveyor belt, protecting the vulnerable Pumpkin in column 3. ***You should be seeing some Flower Pots on the conveyor belt, by now. '''Ignore them, let the Flower Pots slide all the way to the left and stay waiting there. '''The strategy is fill up column 3 with Chompers, fill up column 2 with Chompers, fill up column 1 (except column 1-row 1 and column 1-row 4) with Chompers. Only when you have accomplished this, do you start taking Flower Pots from the conveyor belt and placing them in column 4 (and try to have a Chomper or a Pumpkin in the conveyor belt before you place the Flower Pot - that way you can immediately fill the Flower Pot in column 4 with either a Chomper or a Pumpkin). ****The reason you work backwards fill up column 3, then column 2, then column 1, before you ever fill up column 4, is because bungee zombies will come from above to take your Chompers, and you do not have Umbrella Leaf. But by filling up columns 3, 2, 1, you can simply instantaneously eat the Bungee Zombies trying to steal your plants. ****The reason you leave Flower Pots column 1-row 1 and column 1-row 4 empty, is because a Chomper cannot eat a zombie attacking from above, only in front. While Chompers in column 1 protect those in column 2 from being stolen, and Chompers in column 2 protect those in column 3 from being stolen, and eventually Chompers in column 3 protect those in column 4 from being stolen, there is not anything to stop a Bungee Zombie from stealing Chompers in column 1. That is why you leave Flower Pots column 1-row 1 and column 1-row 4 empty: to place a Cherry Bomb in the column 1-row 1 if you see one or more Bungee Zombies trying to land in any of the six Flower Pots (column 1-row 1 to column 2-row 3), or to place a Cherry Bomb in column 1-row 4 if you see one or more Bungee Zombies trying to land in any of the six Flower Pots (column 1-row 3 to column 2-row 5). ***Place Pumpkins first on the Chompers in column 3, then on the Chompers in column 2, then on the Chompers in column 1. If you do so, the Bungee Zombies that try to steal your Pumpkins, will often be devoured immediately. Whereas if you do not work backwards, (by going from column 3 to column 4, occasionally putting a Chomper in column 2 to protect a column 3 Chomper that was vulnerable), by the time you get to the Bungee Zombies that try to steal your plants, you will not have any Chompers to protect column 3 and column 2, resulting in frequent stealing of your plants. **Once you have columns 3, 2, and 1 filled with Chompers and Pumpkins (except for column 1-row 1 and column 1-row 4), then you start taking the fight to the zombies: plant Flower Pots in column 4 (make sure to have a Chomper or a Pumpkin to plant in the Flower Pot immediately), then fill up column 5. ***When you have four or five columns filled up with Flower Pots, Chompers, and Pumpkins, the Bungee Zombies that try to steal your plants will sometimes target columns 1 and 2, they will be immediately devoured or Cherry-bombed by you. Meaning the Chompers chewing are not even on the front lines (columns 3, 4, 5) - which is a huge advantage for you. It takes a long time for a Chomper to swallow, but when the Chompers chewing are not on the front lines, it gives you more time to fight the incoming Bungee Zombies. **At this point the zombie onslaught will be heavy. Now, as in "Strategies", make good use of your Cherry Bombs. If possible, place a Flower Pot from the conveyor belt onto the roof, such that it is sticking out surrounded by five roof tiles (and lots of zombies), and then quickly place the Cherry Bomb and maximize the number of zombies blown up. Alternatively, if the zombies eat one of your plants, leaving an empty Flower Pot with three roof tiles in front of it (with lots of zombies), place the Cherry Bomb in the place of the just-eaten plant (which is now just an empty flower pot) to maximize the number of zombies blown up; you will need to be quick with this however, as the Flower Pot will be empty and it does not take a group of zombies more than a one to two seconds to devour an empty Flower Pot. Trivia *It is the only X-5 level that does not have a mini-game or a puzzle counterpart. **It was originally going to have one called Bungee Blitz but it was scrapped. Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-14-19-09-23.png|By . Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Roof Category:Roof levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags